


I hate you, yet I love you

by Rosales2k



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosales2k/pseuds/Rosales2k
Summary: Day 5 of meronia event.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 6
Collections: Meronia Event (Feb 14 - Feb 20 2021)





	I hate you, yet I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Mellos POV, hope you enjoy. Couldn’t come up with a better title.

Mello had always hated Near, ever since he came to Wammys when he was younger. Yet he had a strange obsession with him when he was only 14 years old.

Mello had done strange things to Near, he’d kissed him, touched him, and had done other things to him.

He really didn’t know why, Mello would just brush it off as a game or to get Near to show emotions.

Mello is 20 years old now, He was confused about his relationship with Near, when he learn from Halle about Nears plan to expose Kira, he didn’t felt good about it.

Takada was a Kira supporter, she would’ve gotten the real death note, Near would be killed but Near never thought of it that way. He had missed something Mello had noticed.

When the moment Mello was at the drivers seat after instructed Takada to strip her clothes off and to put a towel on. He thought about Near.

Turns out he was denying his true feelings for him and hated him for it, yet he really loved him.

Mello hated and loved Near at the same time.


End file.
